Celos?
by haruxica
Summary: Maka esta sorprendida por las cualidades de Kid, como reaccionara Soul con esto?


Eran las 3 de la tarde, las clases en Shibusen habían terminado, había sido un día agotador: Stein nos puso una práctica cuerpo a cuerpo entre técnicos, para probar nuestro poder sin nuestras armas, a pesar de haber hecho mi mejor esfuerzo no llegue a ser una de las ultimas en caer, pero la batalla final estuvo impresionante: Black Star contra Kid.. ¡vaya pelea! Al principio fue difícil identificar quien de los dos ganaría pues estaba bastante parejo, pero en cuanto Kid golpeo a Black Star en el estomago redirigiendo después su puño a su rostro y terminando con una patada por la espalda para dejarlo en el suelo los segundo que eran necesarios para ganar. De verdad fue impresionante ver a Kid de esa manera, a pesar de que es como nosotros y estudia en Shibusen como un técnico normal, es muy notorio en este tipo de casos su superioridad como shinigami, fue realmente asombroso.

Soul y yo íbamos caminando por las calles de Death City platicando de lo sucedido, más bien yo venía comentando un par de cosas…

-wau! No te pareció increíble la forma en que Kid venció a Black Star, a mi realmente me impresiono, supongo que a veces olvido que Kid es un shinigami pero ¡wau!- aun no me pasaba el asombro de lo ocurrido

-si.. si… fue estupendo.. – pude notar un toque de molestia en su voz

-no solo estupendo, fue genial! Kid es sensacional! – no pude evitar otro comentario positivo hacia Kid

-sii, sii! Ya entendí! Quieres callarte de una vez! – me limite a guardar silencio, odiaba cuando se enojaba asi conmigo, preferí no alimentar su enojo hasta llegar a casa, aunque no entendía muy bien porque se había enfadado asi.

Al entrar al departamento el ambiente se puso aun más pesado, todo el dia no me dirigió la palabra, desde que llegamos se puso a ver televisión y yo me limite a leer un par de libros en mi habitación, supuse que se había enojado porque él no pudo demostrar su fuerza al ser un arma. A las 9 de la noche el hambre me saco de mi habitación en busca de la cena, a él le tocaba cocinar la cena, pero por lo visto no había hecho ni el intento de pararse de ese asiento, entendía su frustración de no haber mostrado su potencial pero, su responsabilidad en el departamento era primero, no iba a permitir que se acostumbrara a que le dejara pasar estas cosas solo por estar enfadado.

-Soul, ¿cuando piensas preparar la cena?-

-no tengo hambre, no le veo la razón por la cual cocinar-

-porque es tu responsabilidad como compañero de departamento debes…-

-¿¡porque no le dices a Kid que sea tu compañero de departamento! Apuesto a que el seria "sensacional" cocinando la cena- ¿qué clase de reclamo fue ese?

-¡¿de qué hablas? ¡¿Que tiene que ver Kid en esto!-

-¡nada! Ya me voy a dormir, si quieres comer algo prepáratelo tu- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-¡Aah! ¡Pues si! ¡Kid sería un mejor compañero que tú!- su caminar seso, y comenzó a acercarse de una manera amenazadora pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros con la cabeza baja, tardo unos segundos antes de pronunciar palabra.

-Maka..- susurro – tu… a ti... te gusta Kid? – ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Era absurda

-no – en ese momento alzo la cabeza mirándome directo a los ojos

-¿segura?-

-si- ¿porque duda de mi respuesta? Yo nunca miento

-entonces porque te la pasaste hablando con de el y de lo magnifico que es-

-porque lo es…- un gruñido de frustración salido de sus labios con esto se dio la vuelta, sentí la necesidad de detenerlo, no quería que se fuera.

-¡Soul! ¡Porque preguntas eso!, ¿porque te molesta que piense eso de Kid? tú querías demostrar tu fuerza también ¿cierto?- lo agarre del brazo suavemente a lo que el respondió girándose completamente hacia mí y atrayéndome hacia el concluyendo con un fuerte abrazo de parte suya, esto me dejo desorientada y algo atónita por la posición en la que estábamos.

-jajaja tonta, crees que me interesa andar mostrando mi fuerza a los demás, ¿quién me crees? ¿Black Star?- tenía sentido, Soul no es de los que les gusta estar llamando la atención, levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo.

-¿entonces porque te molesto?- su mirada intimidante se poso en mis ojos

-porque Maka es mía - mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí incluso más fuerte que el de sus mismos ojos los cuales no paraban de mirarme fijamente –solo mía y de nadie más- concluyó.

Mis labios no se abrieron en ningún momento, solo me limite a dedicarle una de mis tímidas sonrisas, una de las que solo le dedico a el, para hacerle entender que sentía lo mismo.

Sonrio ampliamente y poco a poco sin apartar la mirada fue acercando sus labios a los míos, y sin poder resistirme más los selle por completo en un lento y dulce beso.

La falta de aire hiso que nos separáramos –y Soul es mio- pronuncie antes de volver a tomar esos labios que tanto había esperado para probar.

* * *

_Pues este es mi primer fic de Soul Eater, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer._

_Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios jeje_


End file.
